The Joy at the End of the Fear
by Mariposa Prime
Summary: An autistic girl turned superhero moves to Gotham because she has nowhere else to go. After one night, Batman turns her life around.
1. Chapter 1

I split this to make it simpler for readers! thank you for reading, and I only own Mariposa!

* * *

I step off a train carrying several bags as well as a rolling suitcase. Despite my heavy armload, I can't help but smile. ' _I made it. I'm really in Gotham City. God, I can't wait to get started at my new PA job at County General…'_ I sigh and adjust my armload of luggage. _'At least I don't have far to walk._ ' I take two steps and promptly run into someone. "I'm sorry, I didn't—" The man I had bumped into turns to me, and my words freeze in my throat when I see who I had run into. ' _My God, where has he been all my life? He almost looks like—nah, he can't be—but, then again, I am in Gotham…_ '

"Are you all right?"

I sigh and try to clear my thoughts. "Y-yeah." I smile weakly. "Just a little clumsy I guess."

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault." He glances to my armload of luggage. "Do you need some help with those?"

"You're not going to run off with them, are you?" I joke.

"Of course not. I just want to help."

My smile brightens slightly as he takes the majority of my luggage. "I just got here, from Indiana."

"Where are you taking all this?"

I smile sheepishly. "My new apartment's about a block away."

The walk to the apartment building is silent. The Good Samaritan beside me seems to not notice my staring at him as I open the door to the apartment building and lead him up the stairs. Once we reach the door, I unlock it quickly, then herd him inside before locking the three locks I had installed the week before plus the one on the doorknob. He turns to me after setting the bags on the floor. "You know this isn't a very good part of town."

"Yeah…" I sigh. "I've been in college for the last few years, and haven't had the time for a job with school and taking care of Daddy…I just didn't have the money to get a better place yet." I gesture around the room. "Hello, Slum Life." I giggle. "Not that I mind, of course." I turn to pick up a couple of bags off the floor, then slide my laptop under the old couch for its safety. "I'm finally away from my verbally abusive birthfather and physically abusive brother, so nothing else really matters." I sigh before turning back to him. "But I know how to fight, and I know how to shoot."

He tenses up at my last word.

I sigh softly. ' _Smooth move, Ex-Lax, ya freaked out the Good Samaritan._ ' "Sorry. Sore subject, huh?"

"More than you know. My parents were murdered on this street when I was eight."

"Oh…" I glance down at my feet, afraid to make eye contact. "I'm…sorry I brought it up. I…kinda…know how you feel." I sigh. "Mom's been dead for three years, and I just lost my Dad last month."

"I'm sorry."

I smile sadly. "Don't be. You didn't do anything." I look at my feet before looking back up at him. "And I'm sorry—"

"I don't like guns."

"Understood." I sigh before turning to the small shotgun I had left on the coffee table. "Dad gave me that when I was seventeen. It's kind of special." I reach down and pick it up before pointing it at the floor. "I'll go put it away so you don't have to see it."

While I'm in my room, he looks around and finds a leather-bound notebook sitting on top of the armload I had been carrying—my journal.

* * *

' _God, that guy looks like Batman, I swear it! He's gotta be Bats!'_ I sigh before slipping the gun into the closet. ' _Pull yourself together, Shey. You've seen twenty people that have that square chin since you left Metropolis this morning—twenty people that could be Batman. Damn that cowl. If he didn't wear that fraggin' thing, I'd know for sure without even trying!_ ' I sigh heavier and run my fingers over the new costume my birthmother and I had made for Mariposa—my superhero persona. I had developed a minor power because of a necklace with some kind of power hidden in it, and, though I haven't made the travels Batman had, I still learned everything I could about fighting at home. ' _He's just some Good Samaritan. Who you left. In the living room. With your computer. Even though you don't know him. Genius move, Mariposa.'_ "Worst. Idea. Ever."

* * *

"Sorry about leaving you—what are you doing with my journal?"

"Is this your family?"

My frustration melts as I take the picture. "Yeah." I sigh. "Back when things were simpler, and life was easier. I was only about ten in that picture."

I sigh as something hits me. I've pretty much shared my life story with this man, and I don't even know his name. Then again, he doesn't know mine either. "I'm Sheyenne."

"Bruce."

I fight to hold back a knowing smile that tries to creep onto my face. "Nice to meet you." I laugh softly. "Normally I don't invite someone in without at least knowing their name, and definitely not if they seem hostile, but…you reminded me of someone."

"Your father?"

"No." I say drily. I then smirk. "It's just some creepy-looking superhero. He used to scare me, but I've come to admire him over the last couple years…"

He tenses up slightly. ' _Maybe…_ '

* * *

THAT NIGHT

I look out the window through the dark pink curtains as I slip into my new costume—a dark blue shimmery long sleeved dress with a thigh-length pleated skirt and an azure blue star logo, black leggings, dark blue knee high flat heeled boots, and a dark blue ankle length cape. I glance in the mirror at my desk and smile as I slip out my new prescription eye mask and put it on carefully before checking my reflection in the mirror. ' _Perfect. Maybe if I meet Batman I'll be able to make him smile._ ' I turn and grab my dark blue metal fans and slip them into a concealed pocket on the hips of the dress, then slip a penlight into another hidden pocket. After placing my Swiss Army knife and my phone and headphones into their perspective pockets, I clip on two dark blue paracord bracelets from a box in the smaller closet. ' _And Mariposa is ready to roll…so to speak._ '

* * *

For the second time today—this time because I don't see the black-caped crusader in the dark—I run into a man.

"Where are you going?"

I jump before shaking my head, then pull out my penlight and almost blind Batman. I quickly turn off the light. "For a second there I thought you were one of the crazies in this city."

"You need to get home and stay there. The Joker escaped from Arkham again."

"I'm Mariposa—The Star Healer. I was a crusader in South Bend for two years."

"Never heard of you."

I sigh. "That's because it's a small city, not like Gotham."

"I don't appreciate supers in my city."

"I only have one power—I call it the Blue Inferno—and it's not really a meta-ability, because I only have the power when I'm wearing this necklace."

"I don't have time to help a rookie."

I growl. "Now that was uncalled for! I haven't been a rookie for a year and a half, and I've studied a map of Gotham for six months before coming here." I sigh before turning away. "I can't believe I made the mistake of admiring you for two years, and looked forward to tonight just because I'd finally get to meet you." I hear a gasp behind me, but simply turn to run off, planning to search for the Joker rather than get to know my role model.

"Wait."

I turn back to him nervously. ' _Please don't yell at me again. I'm only here to work at County and help people._ '

"Sheyenne?"

I gasp before looking at him. ' _Bruce. Batman. I knew it!_ ' I nod slightly. "I wanted to be able to help people, protect people, but I wasn't good enough for Culver's EMS force because I have Asperger's Disorder. The blue fire I can control can heal, which is what caused me to choose hero work in the first place. My new job is just because I love working in the medical field. Please don't chase me out of the city." ' _And now I sound like a kicked puppy._ ' "What were you doing outside my apartment, anyway?" I look down and see two roses. "Oh… Your parents. Sorry if I disturbed you…"

Batman looks around before taking out his grapple gun and firing it at a nearby roof. He then holds out a hand. "Come on."

 _I can show you the world  
_ _Shining, shimmering, splendid  
_ _Tell me, princess, now when did  
_ _You last let your heart decide?  
_ _I can open your eyes  
_ _Take you wonder by wonder  
_ _Over, sideways and under  
_ _On a magic carpet ride_

I glance up nervously before taking his hand. He pulls me close, and within moments, we're zipping to the roofs above Gotham. ' _Normally I'd be scared to death, but when I'm Mariposa, my fears just fade away. I am…courageous…and being with Batman helps a lot too. I know someone has my back if I get into a scrap._ '

 _A whole new world  
_ _A new fantastic point of view  
_ _No one to tell us no  
_ _Or where to go  
_ _Or say we're only dreaming  
_ _A whole new world  
_ _A dazzling place I never knew  
_ _But when I'm way up here  
_ _It's crystal clear  
_ _That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
_ _Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

"Stay there. I'm going to the other side."

"Yes, Sir."

"Tell me if you see anything. You may have studied Gotham's streets, but you still don't know everything about Gotham's criminals."

"Maybe not, but I know about Jack Napier—how he became who we're going after and everything."

"How?"

I sigh softly. "Its personal."

Batman glares at me. "How personal?"

"My birthfather is bipolar and schizophrenic. My little brother takes after him completely. They both treated me like I was only there for their amusement." I turn away and look out over the city with a slight smile. "Life's better in that little apartment."

 _Unbelievable sights  
_ _Indescribable feeling  
_ _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
_ _Through an endless diamond sky_

I sigh before glancing down at the street, doing my best to fight off my dizzying fear of heights as I search for the Clown Prince of Crime.

 _A whole new world  
_ _Don't you dare close your eyes  
_ _A hundred thousand things to see  
_ _Hold your breath-it gets better  
_ _I'm like a shooting star  
_ _I've come so far  
_ _I can't go back to where I used to be  
_

 _A whole new world  
_ _Every turn a surprise  
_ _With new horizons to pursue  
_ _Every moment red-letter  
_ _I'll chase them anywhere  
_ _There's time to spare  
_ _Let me share this whole new world with you_

' _Where is that scrappin' Clown Prince of Crime?_ ' All the sudden it's like I can hear Batman's voice in my head as if I had been watching the episode of Scooby Doo right at this moment, reciting a familiar line that always makes me laugh. ' _"From the Clown Prince of Crime to the Crown Prince of Climb."_ ' I giggle softly, calling Batman's attention.

"What's so funny?"

"You—off Scooby Doo. You and Robin had fallen into this slick-sided pit in an amusement park funhouse. Suddenly, these two costumed crooks—the ones you two and the Scooby Doo gang were chasing, obviously—fell into the pit with you while running from Scooby. You and Robin quickly unmasked them to find the Joker and the Penguin. You called them a couple of boneheads—which was funny in itself because they were wearing skull masks—and then the Joker got loose and tried to climb out to no avail. Then you told Robin that the Joker had gone from: "The Clown Prince of Crime to the Crown Prince of Climb". Scooby laughed so hard he almost joined you in the pit." I laugh softly. "You know things are going well when _Batman_ cracks a joke." I turn to him with a confused look on my face. "Why didn't the two of you just use your grapple guns and get out of the pit? I'm sure they'd have reached the door, seeing as we're on a roof right now, and this building is higher than the door was."

"It doesn't matter."

I glance down and smile, then turn to the Dark Knight. "Batman."

"What now?"

"Joker at twelve o'clock down. Looks like he's got someone with him."

"Come on."

* * *

We land in an alleyway. I quickly release Batman before turning to watch the creepy Clown Prince of Crime. ' _What's he planning…_ ' I shudder involuntarily. ' _God, I hate creepy clowns!_ '

"Get ready."

I perk up at the soft yet deep voice, then watch as he flings a batarang. It sticks into the brick wall behind the Joker, startling him.

"Let's go." Batman then leaps out and starts to fight.

I watch, then turn to one side and spot another clown—this one a girl—with a hammer raised to smack into him. "Batman, look out!" I jump out of the alley with a kick to her chest, then trip her with a roundhouse kick to knock her to the ground. I crouch down and tie her up with the one of my bracelets before turning to find Batman holding the Joker to the ground. "I got mine, what about you?" Batman pulls out a rope and ties up the Joker, then turns to me and nods. "I forgot. Bat of few words." I look down to the girl. "So who's this joker?"

"Harley Quinn. She's the Joker's henchwoman."

I glance over to her before turning back to Batman. "Guess you were lucky I had your back. She almost pounded you into the sidewalk."

"Where's Robbie?"

The girl turns to me from where I left her with her hands tied behind her back. "And who's the girl?"

I smirk. "I'm Mariposa."

Batman retrieves his grapple gun and fires it at the nearest roof, then wraps an arm around me.

I turn to Batman once we reach the roof. "Robbie?"

"Robin."

"Okay…" I look up at Batman. "Then I share Napier's curiosity. Where's Rob?"

"Recovering from injuries. He will be back once he heals."

I nod. "What now?"

"Patrolling the City. You can go home if it's too boring a job for you."

"How late you plan to be out?"

"Three AM."

"I'm game."

"Really?"

I sigh. "Batman, I'm not enjoying the sarcasm. I can stay up all night and still function the next day—and trust me, I actually have."

"So have I."

I roll my eyes. "I _know_."

* * *

THREE AM

Batman pulls up to where I am and opens the roof of the Batmobile. "Get in."

"I can walk. I don't live that far away."

"Gotham isn't a safe place. You don't need to be walking home alone. I'll drop you off."

I sigh, but climb in. "Thanks, Batman."

* * *

BATMOBILE

I lean back against the seat and sigh. "You know, I'm not usually this confident, Bruce. Mariposa… She helps me accept my past and get on with my life."

"Rachel used to say that I still wear a mask, even as myself."

I sigh. "Tell me about it." I smile before giggling softly. "I never was confident—I'm not confident—but when I started dressing up as Mariposa and saving people, I realized I could do it."

"Be a hero?"

I roll my eyes. "Be that girl I always wanted to be." I sigh. "I was 'The Child Dying Within'. It's a poem I wrote when I was an EMT." I sigh softly as I lean my head against the window. "They'd see what really happens/Behind the mask I always wear." I sigh before turning to him. "He never thinks to praise/ The good things that she does/He only tries to hurt/To crush her every dream. But yet the child still lives on/Inside the prison of a woman/This little girl is dying/Withering in a world that's set against her life. … She's still a little child/She's still just a kid/But no one seems to notice/The child dying within. Within the prison/Of the woman's body/The child of the past/ Still trying to break free."

"It's about you, isn't it?"

"I wasn't very mature—I'm still not—but that doesn't mean I can't be a hero. That doesn't mean I can't save lives—even if Bobby thought it did." I sigh as tears come to my eyes. ' _Damn it!_ '

"Mariposa?"

"'M fine, Bats." I turn to stare out the window, ignoring Batman, instead starting to sing softly, almost silently.

Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?

I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER

I sigh as I finger the edge of my costume, then slip it off its hanger and pull it on. After changing, I look out the window nervously. Gotham is a dangerous place, and I know that first-hand, but that's not what's gotten me so nervous. Bruce had told me—as Batman—what had happened that was keeping Robin home and out-of-commission—Two-Face. Once of the few villains I have yet to meet. It's Robin's first day back out with Batman, and I can't wait to meet him, but I'm worried that he's going to get hurt.

* * *

BATCAVE

"Who are we going to meet, Batman?"

Batman simply jumps into the Batmobile. "You'll meet her soon, Robin."

"Does she know I'm coming too?"

"I told her during patrol last night."

"What's her name?"

"You'll find out."

* * *

ROOF OF WAYNE TOWER

I activate the grapple gun out of the white utility belt Batman had given me before rappelling up to the top of Wayne Tower. "Batman?"

"Stay put." I hear footsteps before I see Batman step out of the shadows. "Mariposa."

I nod. "Nice to see you, Batman." I smile. "Thank you for the belt."

"You're welcome."

"So…" I sigh, knowing he's no-nonsense when it comes to protecting Gotham. "Where's Rob?"

"It's Rob _in_."

I smile at the small boy behind Batman. "Hello, Robin. I'm Mariposa. I heard you were hurt."

"Two-Face."

"I know." I smile. "Nice to see that the Boy Wonder is back to protecting the streets of Gotham."

"Are you two dating?"

I sigh before giggling softly. "I think so."

"That doesn't matter right now, Robin."

I sigh. "He's right. Isley's been loose for a week now. We have to find her before she hurts someone."

Robin sighs. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Batman."

Robin smirks. "He's staring at you."

"Yeah, I know, Kid."

"It's Robin."

I shrug. "I know. I just wanted to call ya kid."

"Let's go. I know where she's hiding."

The two of us share a look before we turn to Batman. "I hope there's room in the Batmobile."

"There will be."

"Thanks, Batman." I say drily. "Let's go."

"Are you okay?"

"You're being kind of harsh. Is Poison Ivy really that dangerous?" I sigh. "I thought she was just some woman that obsessed over plants."

"She is if she wants to be."

* * *

GOTHAM BOTANICAL GARDENS

I look down. "Okay, if I recall correctly, you told me that her toxins can cause a man to lose control over himself." I sigh. "Let me see if I can handle it before you risk it." Before Batman has a chance to stop me, I rappel into the greenhouse.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Mariposa. Newest heroine in Gotham."

Ivy smirks. "So? What are you going to do."

I cross my arms. "You have two options: Come along peacefully, or—"

"Or what?"

"Or I set fire to your precious plants." She gasps. "You have an unhealthy obsession with plants. I mean, I love flowers as much as the next girl, but I'm not obsessed with them." I smirk. "Now, what is it—are you coming, or do I have to set your world aflame?"

She quickly moves to follow me. "You chose correctly." I touch my comm. "Batman, Robin, come on. She's coming willingly."


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY

I walk into Arkam in my Mariposa costume. "I'm here to see Harleen Quinzel." The receptionist nods before heading back. I lean against the wall to wait. I stand when they come out with a blonde girl wearing her hair in pigtails. She's strapped into a wheelchair with leather straps.

"Hey, you're that girl from a few weeks ago."

I nod. "Harley. I came to talk." I turn to the nurse. "Can't she at least be free to stand if she wants?"

"Not out here."

"Then take me back."

"We can't do that for civilians."

"I'm Mariposa, new hero from South Bend, Indiana."

She shrugs and takes us back to her room.

* * *

Harley leans backward off her bed, chewing a wad of bubble gum. "What did you want to talk about?"

I smile gently before taking off my cape and sitting beside her. "You remind me of someone."

"Who? You?"

"And my birthmother." I look down. "Harls, there's not a word out there that describes the Joker that doesn't describe my birthfather."

"Your—"

"Yes. My father is bipolar and schizophrenic. He always liked to hit Stacy and abuse me. Not even my adoptive parents could stop him—as a matter of fact, they _let_ him, on several occasions." I sigh softly. "I made it a point to be everything he wasn't—loving, compassionate—a hero." I look up at her. "I finally had to move to Gotham to be free of the fear." I sigh. "I became Mariposa _because_ of my birthfather. After I had to call the police on him because he threatened to kill me, he all but disowned me. He then told me that if he did it again, I should shoot him, and gave me bullets for my .22." I sigh before continuing. "Well, I couldn't do it, and fifteen months after he supposedly disowned me, he started verbally abusing me again. I found a way to predict the unpredictable, and told Dad what was about to happen, but he didn't believe me, and, when I had the heart to save a litter of newborn rabbits, he verbally berated me like he always had before, and Dad just sat there and _watched_."

She sits up and looks me in the eye. "So what'd ya do?"

I sigh. "I moved to South Bend, started college, and became Mariposa." I smile. "I just got a job at County as a PA."

"A Physician's Assistant?"

"Yep." I smile. "And once I save up some money, I'm going to medical school. I want to be a doctor, Harls."

"I used to be a doctor."

"Really?"

"Yep. I was a psychologist—interning here."

"Seriously?"

She nods. "Yep! I was goin' to write 'bout one of the patients."

"Huh…" I shake my head. "But Jack got under your skin."

"Ye—huh? Who told you his name?"

"No one. Figured it out on my own, before I even came to Gotham." I sigh before turning back to her, a song in my head.

And who do you think you are  
Running round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all!

"He told me that I could never make it, and I almost believed him. He said I couldn't sing, but I've dazzled people with my voice. He said I was lazy because I wrote during my free time, I'll have an autobiography about my life done in a few weeks, and my boyfriend is going to help me get it published." I smile. "Harley, you're the only person in here that could really reform if you wanted to." I sigh. "But to do it, you'll have to leave "Mista J". I know it's not going to be easy, because I had gotten to where I was afraid to leave home because I had tried and failed so many times, but it was worth it once I finally found the courage." I smile. "Besides, becoming my birthdad's favorite superhero's newest partner is kind of poetic justice." I lean back against the wall with a dreamy look in my eyes. "Maybe I could become famous someday, Just like Batman and Robin."

"Maybe."

I look over at her. "If Aaron had his way I'd be a patient in one of these places myself."

" _What_!?"

"I have Asperger's, and an anxiety disorder because of him. I also have ADHD and PTSD, also because of him." I sigh. "If I hadn't left, he'd have made me crazy. As it is, Mariposa was my way to heal—to put Aaron behind me. Someday, I'll go back and put him behind bars, but until then, he's still going to hurt my birthmother, and still cause me pain." I walk to the wall and rest a hand on it. "Superhero is just a way of saying I was ruined before, Harley."

"So… Who ruined Batman?"

I wave my hand flippantly. "Part of his secret identity, won't tell ya in a million years."

"But you told me your story."

"Because I want to help you reform. I want to get you away from the Joker and make you the hero you were always meant to be—just like Batman did with Robin."

"So what, ya goin' ta break me out?"

I turn my head to look at her. "No." I turn back to the wall. "But I want you to try your best to reform, and when you do get out, I'll take you in and make you a hero." I sigh. "There's another catch, though. You have to leave the hyenas. I have two cats, and I don't want them getting eaten. They're my babies."

"You have cats?"

"Miko was rescued from Aaron, and Winky was the best thing he ever gave me." I sigh. "I just wish I had been able to save Cooper too."

"What happened to him?"

"Aaron got mad at me and pulled him out of my hands when he was just a kitten. He's been scared of me since." I sigh before turning and leaning on the wall. "I need a definitive answer, Harley."

She thinks for a minute. "And you'll protect me from Mista J?"

"To the best of my ability."

"Then I'll do it."

I smile gently before turning to face the wall. Once I'm facing away from her, I slip off my mask before pulling my scrunchie out, then turn back to her. "My name is Sheyenne Merritt."

"Nice to meet ya."

"Same here." I shake her hand. "Now, I'm trusting you to do your best and get out of here—the right way. When you're released, call me and I'll come get you. We'll get started that night."

"I can't be Harley Quinn anymore. Mista J will find me right away."

"Then you have something to think about." I sigh. "I have to go. I'll keep in touch."

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

I slip my fans and pocketknife into their pouches on my white utility belt before clipping on another paracord bracelet on my wrist and turning to check my costume. Everything's ready for this monumental patrol. Harley's been free for six months, and working at County with me for five and a half of those months.

I step over to my roommate of six months' door and knock. "You ready yet, Harls? We're meeting Bats in Crime Alley in ten minutes."

"I'm jus' tryin' to get my belt packed!"

"Need any help?"

"I got it." She opens the door. I can see her new red fan sticking out of one pouch and her new black fan sticking out of the other side. "Where'd ya hear of those fans?"

"One thing I had in common with Aaron was my love of weapons. That and survival were the only things he and I could talk about without him yelling at me." I sigh before smirking. "Got all your tools?"

She nods before turning in front of me. Her costume hasn't changed much—the red is darker and shimmery, and the black shimmers as well; the top is now strapless with white trim, and she's got red and black shimmery gloves that go past the elbow. She's wearing black heels and a black domino mask to complete the look. Her pigtails are free from her old harlequin hat, but tied back like my braids. She's also got a new black utility belt that Batman sent.

I tuck her fans lower into their pockets before clipping two of my white paracord bracelets onto her wrists. "My birthfather used to make these a few years before I left. It's a survival tool, not just a tie-up-the-crook tool." I smile as I check her costume one last time. "Nice. The good Harley Quinn is ready for her first night of crime-fighting with Batman and Robin."

"Does Bats know who you're bringin'?"

"Only that it's my new partner, and that I reformed a criminal. He doesn't know who." I shake my head before sighing. "He probably thinks it's Catwoman."

"He does flirt with her a lot."

"I know." I groan. "Don't remind me!"

"I know you've got a crush on him."

"You don't know the half of it." I sigh heavily. "Let's roll before Bats thinks we're not coming."

* * *

"They're not coming, Batman."

"Mariposa called me half an hour ago and told me they were running late and would get here within the hour."

"Think that old car she bought broke down?"

"She had our mechanic repair it and outfit it the same way as the Batmobile. Her new partner was having trouble with her new utility belt."

"You're sure a criminal will ever truly reform?"

"Mariposa says she did, and I trust Mariposa's judgment."

Robin sighs. "But a criminal from Gotham? They only get worse."

"She's been working with her for six months now, Robin. She told me that she's been fighting crime for three months."

* * *

We activate our grapple guns and rappel to the roof of Wayne Tower. "Sorry we're late, Batman."

"Sorry we kept ya, Bats."

Robin stares at her in shock. "No. Way. The _Joker's_ henchwoman!?"

Harley and I share a look before laughing at the look of pure shock on Robin's face. I'm the first to calm down. "Told you he'd be shocked."

She sighs. "That ya did."

Batman turns to me. "How did you do it?"

I smile. "Strict rules before she left Arkam, close to the same rules for the first three months after she got out, then the same rigorous training schedule you gave me and Rob when we joined you."

"How did you get her to leave the Joker?"

"Aaron."

Batman nods before turning to one side of the roof. "Joker's escaped again. Robin's watching that side, you two take the others. Tell me if you see anything."

I nod before looking down to the ground. "Harley, take the East, I'll get the West."

"I still don't know how you can be so serious on patrol when you're so fun the rest of the time."

I turn to glare at her. "Years of practice. Now hush. J can't know we're up here."

Robin turns to me. "J?"

"She insists on calling the Joker "J", and Batman "Bats". I figure there's no harm in nicknames, so I go along with them." I laugh softly. "Heck, she's got me calling Batman "Bats" when we're at home."

"Don't let him hear you call him that."

I sigh. "Don't plan to."

Harley turns to us. "He's down here!"

We all rappel down to the street. Batman holds out a hand, stopping Robin in his tracks. "Let them handle him. Mariposa needs to step out of my shadow and be her own person. She's got her own partner now."

"Harley, how I've missed you!"

She crosses her arms. "Shut it, J. I'm not your punchin' bag anymore."

"And I don't want to hear it!" I open one of my blue metal fans and take a fighting stance. "We don't need the fake, sicky sweetness, Joker. I got enough of that when I still lived with my Dad."

"Aw, don't you wan—"

Harley pulls out her fans and takes a similar stance. "She said she didn't want to hear it!" She strikes with a fan before pulling the same kick I had to trip her the year before. He falls, dropping his handgun onto the sidewalk.

Harley looks at the gun thoughtfully. Batman and Robin both look horrified, sure she's going to shoot the Joker in front of them. I simply step over and lay a hand on her shoulder before pointing to her bracelet. "Oh."

"Shooting the crook isn't the answer, remember? Helping them is."

"Sorry."

I shake my head. "No prob. Can't say I haven't thought of it once or twice." I sigh. "But it never went any further than that. If someone's gonna gun him down, it's not going to be me."

Harley nods before unwrapping one of her bracelets and tying him up before turning to me. "Then I'm not going to either."

We turn to Batman, letting him put the Joker high enough so he can't escape. Batman turns to me once he's done. "You've actually thought of it?"

"For maybe ten seconds. I was strong enough not to take my own life because of him, and I was strong enough to not take his life either. When I reached that point—my lowest point—I made my greatest change and moved to South Bend." I sigh before turning to face Harley. "It's also my greatest regret."

Batman turns to me in shock. "What? Why?"

I sigh before looking up at the Joker. "Because he…" I point up. "Is going to get help, and he'll keep getting help until he's dead." I sigh softly. "I left home without ever getting _him_ any help. I couldn't live anywhere near him anymore, I couldn't take his abuse—but instead of getting him professional help, I ran and hid like I _always_ did back then." I turn back to Batman, a newfound determination evident in my eyes. "Harley, we're going to Culver."

Robin turns to me in shock. "What?"

Harley gasps. "Why?"

I sigh. "Because I have unfinished business there."

Batman nods. "Just don't be like me."

Harley and I both turn to Batman in shock. "What?"

"When I was fourteen, my parents' killer was about to go free. I had the stupid idea to come back here so I could take him out the same way he took them out. I couldn't do it, even with the gun in my hand, but it turned out I never had to. The trial had been held simply to get him out in the open so another criminal could. I was watching when it happened."

Robin looks at the ground. "I never knew."

I walk over to Robin and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Robin, some things are better left _un_ said." I sigh. "Besides, I think that's why Batman took you under his wing—so you wouldn't someday try to kill Zucco." I look up to Batman. "I guess it's true what they say—what goes around comes around." I smile slightly. "We'll be back when Aaron is behind bars. I wouldn't abandon my boyfriend to fight crime alone, now would I?"

Batman sends me a weak smile. "Stay safe, Mariposa."

"I'll do my best." I sigh. "Good thing is Aaron could never bring himself to carry out his scarier threats. I'm not buried in the swamp, I'm not dead, and I haven't been physically scarred."

"Just emotionally."

I sigh before nodding. "'Thousands of children die every year due to child abuse, and those children which survive the abuse will be prisoners of their past for the rest of their lives.'" I look up at the Joker. "I guess I oughta thank the Joker for helping me heal enough to face _him_ once again."

"I thought being Mariposa healed you, like being Batman healed Batman, and being Robin healed me."

"It did, Rob." I sigh softly. "But finding the strength to take down the one Gotham villain that is _his_ personality twin helped me find the strength to save _him_." I look up to the Joker again before sighing. "You know, being the daughter of someone like you and someone like her…" I point to Harley. "It taught me a few things. One, never trust the Joker or anyone like him. Two, verbal abuse scars just as much as physical, it's just harder to prove. Three, you can't save someone from a person like that unless they _want_ to be saved." I sigh softly. "Four, no matter how much you love them, you have to let them go before they kill you."

Harley turns to me in shock. "What?"

"My little brother is worse than Aaron ever was. I was his punching bag just because I was weak and timid." I sigh. "And five, sometimes the best thing you can do when stuck between a rock and a hard place is run. Get a better view of your situation and find the solution before you ever try to go back and try again." I sigh. "Did that when I called the police. Now I know that if I want it done right I've gotta do it myself." I look to Batman. "And training with—and learning from—his favorite superhero is just poetic justice."

"What?"

"Batman, you and Robin, and Agent A, were common names when I was little. I knew almost everything about you—I didn't know who Robin was—but I knew almost everything about Batman, I knew about Superman, and a little about Wonder Woman too. I knew the most about the Dynamic Duo." I turn away. "Come on, Harley. We've got a long way to go and I want to leave as soon as we can." I sigh softly. "Before I get too scared to."

Batman lays a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay to be scared, but it's wrong to be a coward."

I smile back at him. "I know. I knew even then, Batman. I was just tired of being _The Little Girl_ that went from being a _Concrete Angel_ to being a _Wild Rebel Rose_ who dyed her hair azure blue every chance she got."

* * *

Harley and I climb out of the car two days later, back in costume. "This is the place."

"Really?"

"I grew up here, Harley." I sigh softly before touching the rabbit hutch. "I used to keep my ducks in here when I was in my early 20's."

"What happened to them?"

"No clue. This is the first time I've been home since I went to South Bend."

"Where are they?"

"Probably out in the woods." I sigh before directing her to the camper. "Be ready for trouble.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

Harley and I start before sharing a look. "Told ya."

"You got a plan?"

"Flank him." I whisper.

She nods. "Then what?"

I smirk. "Take down, tie up, call cops, get him the help he needs—the meds he needs."

Harley nods. "Got it."

* * *

Five minutes later, it's all over. Harley leans against a tree and watches him as I calm my birthmother down.

"Why did you do this? He loves you!"

I scoff. "Like the Joker loved Harley?" I shake my head before sighing. "I saved her. She's my best friend, roommate, and partner against crime now."

"You know this is wrong."

"Getting the man the help he needs isn't wrong. Batman was all for my coming here and doing this. You know how _he_ likes Batman." I cross my arms. "He, Rob, Harls, and I are all partners now."

"She's still just a crook."

I scoff. "Puh-lease! She's been my confidant since the last time she went into Arkam a year ago, my roommate for six months, my co-worker for five and a half months, and my partner for three months. She and I had our first patrol with Batman two nights ago. Harley's turned over a new leaf, and now so can you. Uncle Den got the help he needed years ago, and now it's his turn." I cross my arms. "You're safe now. You can be mad at me all you want, but you're free from his chains."

"Mari, cops are here!"

"I'm coming!" I turn back to Stacy. "If I find out you told him where I'm living now, I swear you'll regret it. You know he'll come after me, and if he does, Bats will put him in Arkam with the Joker and Two Face, and I won't try to stop him." I step out the door. "Hello. I'm Mariposa." I shake my head before looking back at the sheriff again. "Oh. My. God."

"What is it?"

I smile. "It's him."

"Who's him?"

"That's the officer that came out when Aaron threatened to drown me in a bucket of water that fateful day."

"You've grown up."

I smile. "Not as much as you think." I smile at him. "I never got to thank you for coming around that day." I look over at Harley. "This is my partner against crime, former criminal Harley Quinn."

He shakes her hand. "I'll take him in. You may be called on to testify."

I smile. "Gladly." I give him my number. "Call me if I'm needed. Batman and Robin need our help."

He gives me a look. "They're not just characters!" I turn to Harley. "I mean, this is _the_ Harley Quinn—you know, the Joker's Harley?"

He nods before giving me a look.

"He doesn't believe ya."

"Tell me something I don't know." I sigh before dialing my phone—the Intensity II I keep in my belt, not my smart phone.

" _Batman here. What's wrong, Mariposa?_ "

"Police officer arresting Aaron thinks I'm as crazy as the Joker, and I have to prove you're real."

" _Put him on._ "

* * *

Once I get my phone back, Harley and I start back to the car. "I never got to ask you before we left Gotham…" Harley turns to me. "Would you do it again?"

"Do what again?"

"Dye your hair light blue."

"In a heartbeat—even though other people thought it looked green because of my blonde hair." I sigh heavily. "But it would definitely blow my cover. Everyone would know my secret identity."

She sighs heavily. "I guess you're right."

"Well, we could do it as a "Girls' Day Out" when we get back."

"That would be cover for our secret identities, but wouldn't Bats get kind of upset if you go on patrol with green hair?"

"Azure blue, and it doesn't matter what he thinks." I smirk. "So what would you get?"

"Half red and half black."

"I shoulda known. Of course Harley Quinn would get red and black."

"I really need to come up with a new name. Mista J came up with that."

"I remember your story, Harls, but what else would you choose? You _own_ that name. The Joker may have come up with it, but _you_ created her all by yourself, and you _changed_ her _on your own_. You're good because _you_ wanted to be, and no other reason."

"I'm back to being a doctor because of you, though."

I smirk. "I had some pull at County because of who I know. All I did was put in a good word for you." I sigh. "And now all four heroes in Gotham know about your changed view of the Joker."

"J's not my kind of man anymore."

"Bipolar's aren't fun, Harls. Trust me. I'd been watching Aaron and Stacy fight since I was just a year old. I've seen bruises shaped like _his_ hands and fingerprints on her arms. I've seen her after he's hurt her." I sigh. "But I've never been able to get her to leave him." I sigh heavier before turning to her. "But maybe if he goes to prison she'll find a safe place and leave him for good." I look away, touching my left cheek. "Though, I don't know why I'm worrying about her. She was abusive in her own way."

Harley looks at me in shock. "What? I let you handle her on your own!"

"Calm down, Harls." I sigh. "She was utterly negligent when I was a baby, and she kept hitting me—usually slaps—when I was older. I can still remember them like they were yesterday—the slaps and the curses—like I just got them yesterday."

We climb into the car. When I turn it on, the song takes me back, and I start to sing along as relieved tears roll down my face.

Her parents never took the young girl to church  
Never spoke of his name  
Never read her his word  
Two non-believers walking lost in this world  
Took their baby with them  
What a sad little girl

Her daddy drank all day and mommy did drugs  
Never wanted to play  
Or give kisses and hugs  
She'd watch the TV and sit there on the couch  
While her mom fell asleep  
And her daddy went out  
And the drinking and the fighting  
Just got worse every night  
Behind their couch she'd be hiding  
Oh what a sad little life

And like it always does, the bad just got worse  
With every slap and every curse  
Until her daddy in a drunk rage one night  
Used a gun on her mom and then took his life  
And some people from the city took the girl far away  
To a new mom and a new dad  
Kisses and hugs everyday

Her first day of Sunday school the teacher walked in  
And a small little girl  
Stared at a picture of him  
She said I know that man up there on that cross  
I don't know His name  
But I know He got off

Cause He was there in my old house  
And held me close to His side  
As I hid there behind our couch  
The night that my parents died

"Are you okay?"

I wipe the tears off my face. "Never better, Harls." I smile. "It's finally over. I never have to be afraid again. I can finally forget about him and get on with my life."

"You gonna marry Bats?"

"If he'll have me, Harls. If he'll have me." I grin for the first time since we've met before laughing. "God, Harleen. Life is going to be great from now on."


End file.
